rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertilak Celadon
Bertilak Celadon is a character from RWBY: After the Fall. He is a veteran Huntsman hailing from Shade Academy currently active in Vacuo. He is the partner of Carmine Esclados. Appearance Bertilak is a tall, broad and muscular man standing at six feet and six inches tall. He is described as having a green mohawk and matching goatee. He wears a brown, hooded cloak and a green chest plate over a black tunic. Bertilak has a long scar along his right forearm. During his battle with Fox Alistair, Bertilak's nose was broken. Personality Bertilak's personality is that of a bully - he is shown to be confrontational and hostile towards others, such as Team CFVY, and is easily angered due to his impatience and temperament. Bertilak is arrogant and demeaning of others, being racist towards the Faunus. Additionally, he does not appear to respect even his partner, Carmine. Bertilak harbors resentment towards the Huntsman Academies, stating their ideologies and worldview to be "lofty," showing nothing but hatred towards his former professor, Theodore, as well as Ozpin. History Bertilak enlisted to train at Shade Academy, in Vacuo. There, he and his partner, Carmine, graduated and became fully fledged Huntsmen. At some point, an unknown hirer approached the two with a job offer involving trafficking people with highly potent Semblances for an as of yet unknown reason. The two of them accepted and targeted Edward and August Caspian, eventually encountering the two in the settlement of Sumire in Vale. Bertilak and Carmine feigned friendship with the two and followed them into the Vacuan settlement of Feldspar, where the Huntsmen encountered Team CFVY. Carmine and Bertilak aided the Huntsmen-in-training lead the nomadic tribes to the settlement of Coquina, but turned on them when a sandstorm blew over, allowing for an opportunity to complete their original objective. Bertilak attempted to kidnap Edward but was then defeated and arrested by Fox in a battle inside the sandstorm. His weapon was destroyed in the process. Powers and Abilities Bertilak wields a large, chained mace in battle. The mace is a dark black in color, having grown rusty, and doubles as a pistol with explosive rounds, but it can only fire one bullet at a time before having to be reloaded. He uses brute strength and dirty tactics against enemies, as shown by when he fought Fox. His weapon was subsequently broken in their fight. Bertilak's Semblance allows him to generate heat. He puts this ability to use by increasing a target's fatigue and exhaustion. Bertilak can also use his Semblance to form glass out of sand, then manipulate the glass to form walls and barriers. Trivia *"Celadon" is a shade of the color green, and a term for a class of Chinese ceramics. *The Green Knight, whose true name is "Bertilak de Hautdesert", is a character of the 14th-century Arthurian poem Sir Gawain and the Green Knight and the related medieval work The Greene Knight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shade Academy Students Category:Shade Academy Graduates Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Book Characters Category:Incarcerated